


Aftermath

by flaggermousse



Series: Bad Memories from the First War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Fenrir/Remus, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Past Rape/Non-con, Tending to Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: Sirius bit his lip. “… where were you last night?”Last night had been the full moon. Sirius didn’t need to check any calendar to know that. Years of loving a werewolf had made him attentive to rhythm of the lunar cycle. They had spent almost every full moon together since they were fifteen. But Moony hadn’t been with Padfoot last night, so ...“With my own kind.” Remus’ muffled voice was filled with disgust and self-loathing.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Bad Memories from the First War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907800
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The Aftermath of [Assault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046072).  
> Warnings for referenced rape/non-con, but nothing happens onscreen in this fic.

Blood created a dark red trail on the floor as Sirius carried his boyfriend into the bedroom. Remus didn’t answer to anything he said. When Sirius placed him on the bed, his body seemed heavy and limp.

“Remus?”

Remus looked awful. His right wrist lay at a unnatural angle, one of his legs seemed to be missing a large strip of flesh, blood pumping out of the open wound. Bruises and cuts covered the visible skin.

“Moony, are you with me?”

Remus didn’t respond. He had seemed to be in terrible pain when Sirius found him, and waking him up would expose him to more of it. But if Sirius recalled correctly; you were supposed to keep people awake in such situations, and not let them slip away. He wasn’t that practiced with reviving spells, but it seemed to do the trick. Remus groaned and opened his eyes.

“Remus? Can you hear me?”

For a moment Remus seemed to struggle focusing on him, but then he nodded. It was only when Sirius pulled back from the bed that he really noticed how his hands were covered in blood. That wasn’t an unusual sight anymore, not these days. Still, this was _Remus_ ’ blood, and that made all the difference.

“You- this is - I’ll take you to St.Mungo's-”

“ _N-no_.” Remus voice was hoarse and shaky, his breathing labored. He tried to sit up, but with a groan he fell back on the bloodied bedsheets. “No, don’t-”

“But-”

“-got what’s needed _here_ – can-”

Padfoot and the others keeping Moony company during the moons had done a lot to stop the wolf tearing himself to pieces, but Sirius was still used to patching up his boyfriend after bad moons. Their apartment had plenty of bandages, dittany and other healing equipment. Still, he was no professional. “Are you sure?”

Remus nodded, and Sirius hurried out of the room.

\---

The damage to the leg went up to Remus’ knee. A large part of the trouser leg had disappeared along with the flesh, and the remaining fabric was wet with blood. Sirius got the bottle of Dittany mixture and started applying it to the gaping wound.

“What happened?”

Remus flinched. “Didn’t – didn’t concentrate well enough. Sp-splinched-”

“Yes, but your arm is broken, and your leg is messed up beyond this – _why_ couldn’t you concentrate? Was it a fight? Where were you last night?”

Remus didn’t answer.

“Moony?”

Still no reply. Remus was staring at the wall, breathing heavily. Sirius turned back to focus on the damage. The wound was closing up quickly, but something was still wrong with the ankle. Bone-healing spells did not seem to make any difference, because Remus still groaned in pain when Sirius asked him to try moving his foot. Perhaps it was sprained instead. Sirius had no clue about spells for that, so that damage would have to heal the slow muggle way.

Remus wrist _was_ broken. Sirius shook his head. “No wonder you didn’t manage to Apparate properly, you’d struggle to use your wand arm.” It took only a moment to fix it, but when he asked Remus to take of his jacket so he could check for more damage, he refused. Sirius stared at him.

“I need to- do you have any more wounds?”

Remus labored breathing suggested some possible damage to the ribs; that had to be fixed. Sirius reached for him. “Let me-”

“No!” Remus pushed him away. Suddenly, there was a trace of panic in his voice, and he gripped his jacket tighter. Sirius rose from the bed.

“You need to change; your clothes are all bloody. I’ll help you to the bathroom-”

“I’m alright, I can get there myself-”

Remus managed to push himself up to stand, but at the second step the newly healed leg gave out under him. He stumbled, Sirius tried to steady him, and they both tumbled down. Remus pained groans did not exactly convince Sirius that he was alright. As they shuffled up to be sitting on the floor, he noticed that Remus’ jacket had slipped down from his neck, exposing even more wounds.

“Remus, you’re hurt. Let me _help_ you.”

They were so close that his boyfriend was practically sitting in his lap now. Remus pulled at the jacket, trying to hide the damage again. His breathing grew heavier and he flinched when Sirius tried to touch him.

“There are _bite marks_ on your neck, were you mauled by some animal-”

Suddenly, it was like a dam broke, and Remus face crumpled. His shoulders shook, and when he buried his face in Sirius shirt, the tears were already running down his face. Sirius wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t know how long they sat there on the floor, but the crying didn’t seem to have an end. Remus hiccupped and struggled to breathe, but tears just kept running. Through the sobs, Sirius could barely make out some words.

“- _hurt_.”

Sirius stroked his hair. “Moony …”

“ _hurts_ \- f-feel dis-dis _gusting-_ ”

“… what are you talking about?”

There were words, mumbled into his chest, but Sirius couldn’t make out what they were. Gently, he tried to untangle himself so he could actually look at Remus face, but his boyfriend just burrowed into him, hiding in his embrace. Sirius swallowed.

“Moony, can you- do you _want_ to tell me what happened?”

Remus continued to cry into his shirt for so long Sirius wondered if he had even heard him. Then:

“He – eh- eh _he_ was th-there-” It came in bits and pieces, only some of it audible. “e- knew I was- _knew_ I w-was sp-” Each sentence got interrupted by new tears. “s-said it would be a _w-waste_ to kh-kill me-”

Sirius bit his lip. “… where were you last night?”

Last night had been the full moon. Sirius didn’t need to check any calendar to know that. Years of loving a werewolf had made him attentive to rhythm of the lunar cycle. They had spent almost every full moon together since they were fifteen. But Moony _hadn’t_ been with Padfoot last night, so ...

“-ith my own _kind_.” Remus’ muffled voice was filled with disgust and self-loathing.

“That’s where you were last moon too?”

Remus nodded, shuddering.

They had quarreled about that, before this moon and the one before. Remus hadn’t wanted to tell him _where_ he was going or what he was _doing_ … and that had been terrifying. The wolf could hurt others, or himself. Sirius remembered all too well how bad things had been the first years, when Remus had to transform alone.

Not to mention how the war was raging, and people around them were dying. Any goodbye could be the last. They had heard rumors that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were recruiting werewolves, but Sirius hadn’t pieced together that Remus had left to spy. It seemed obvious now in hindsight; there was only one person in the Order that could approach packs without being killed or turned.

“-th- tried to run- fh-fight-” The sentences came slower now, like Remus had to drag them out into the open. “-uch st-stronger, pinned me th-to the floor-” The words started to piece together a horrifying picture. “-idn’t want him th _-touching_ me-”

Looking down at his boyfriend, Sirius suddenly noticed, really _noticed_ that Remus’ belt didn’t sit quite right with the belt loops, as if it had been put back on in a hurry, how apart from bloody damage to the left leg, there was blood that soaked through the fabric on the _inside_ of his thighs …

“-hurt and h-he- he _enjoyed_ it.”

Remus didn’t seem to notice how Sirius had stopped stroking his hair. He just sat there, frozen, as he listened to his boyfriend forcing the words out. He didn’t dare to interrupt when Remus obviously struggled to speak them out loud.

“-enjoyed th-that I – I _didn’t want_ -”

“-hurt s-so much- and he just-”

“- _laughed_ …”

The rest of the confession dissolved into new sobs. Sirius wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt such hate as what started bobbling up in his veins. The rage against his parents, against the enemy, burned hot, but this – this was a need to utterly _destroy_ someone. “… can you tell me who it was?” He needed to know. He needed to know so he could _kill_ him.

“Greyback.” Remus voice sounded so small, as if voicing the name would somehow bring the man into their home.

The name seemed familiar, and when he recalled why, Sirius hugged Remus even harder. He had to fight to keep calm, to not rush out the door and do something idiotic. He couldn’t do anything to that monster now. Right now, all he could do was to be there for Remus. That was more important.

Slowly, Remus breathing started to relax. “I can’t go b-back there.”

“You’re not going to.” Gathering information on werewolves was not worth this. Even if it somehow was instrumental to winning the war, Sirius would not let the Order send Remus back. He could fight anyone that tried. “If that bastard is the one calling the shots among them, you will not manage to turn anyone to our side anyway.”

Remus nodded into his shirt.

\---

Remus did let him help with the rest of the damage. Sirius patched up the wounds and helped him into the shower. It was horrifying seeing the remains of what the monster had done to him. As the blood colored the water pink, Remus had another breakdown. Sirius held him, stroked his hair and sat with him in the bathroom till Remus managed to breathe calmly again.

They threw away the clothes. Remus usually wore whatever he had till it fell apart, but this time he did not argue. Sirius changed the bedsheets and cleaned the apartment for every trace of blood.

That night, whimpering sounds woke Sirius from his uneasy sleep. When he tried to shake Remus awake from the nightmare, his boyfriend lashed out and nearly took his eye out. Remus apologized several times when he woke up, but Sirius said it didn’t matter. Still, he spent the rest of the night on the sofa. They got sleeping drafts the next morning, and Remus used them the rest of the month.

The next moon was bad, but they spent it together, as they were supposed to.

Remus never went back to spy on the werewolf-packs.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t originally have any intentions of adding to the previous little fic, but inspiration suddenly struck. 
> 
> I choose to make it a seperate work in a series rather than adding a chapter to the previous fic, since I assume there's people out here that would enjoy hurt/comfort and patching up without having to read exactly how things happened between Greyback and Remus.


End file.
